Bad Romance
by Animeket
Summary: what happens when a loser and the cool kid from school fall in love with eachother, read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! xD first chap

Enjoy!

Hollow bastion a world far from our perfect existence, a world so cold and so sad that you get depressed hearing the name only.

Oblivion high, the school for teenagers with all kind of problems

Everyday is the same, students go to school, following they're classes, some of the students get suspended for a day or 2, and after school they hang around in the city.

Welcome to Oblivion high.

The bell rang and the students are storming to they're classes. Same like everyday, but this day is going to be different from others, this day a new student is going to enter. His name, Roxas

"I'm gonna be late!" The young blond said while running trough the city to be on time for his first day on his new school

"Stupid Sora! He could at least wake me before going to school! And why did my dad had a fight again with that Rufus Shinra guy again….If he hadn't then he had given me a ride to school…." His blue eyes looked at the clock tower "Oh no!" Roxas tried to run faster but he fell and landed on his face. "Ouch…. my nose hurts…" Roxas got up and looked at his nose " Oh great….I look like Rudolf….." He looked at his knees and saw a hole in his pants "Mom is going to kill me when she see's this…...sight" Suddenly he realized that he wasn't running for nothing and continued with running to school with the hope that he won't be that late.

When he finally arrived at the schoolyard he headed to the entrance, he opened the doors and his eyes widened. "The school looks bigger on the inside then on the outside…" Roxas slowly walked trough the long big hall, he looked at the left and the right to find the door with the number from his class. Number Xlll

He took the stairs to go to the second floor and lucky he directly found his class. He knocked on the door and entered.

The whole class looked up at Roxas. Roxas blushed and walked to the teacher and gave a note to her. She had brown long hair in a braid and she wears a pink dress.

She smiled and looked at the class "class, this is Roxas Strife. He is new here so be gentle and help him" She looked at Roxas with her beautiful smile "Im sorry Roxas I forgot to introduce myself, I am miss Areith Shinra your Biology teacher for this year" She pointed at an empty table next to a blond girl in a white dress. "You may sit next to Namine"

Roxas smiled and walked to his seat and sat down. He felt the class staring at him and tried to ignore.

"Class, I have to go to the principal now, please behave" Miss Shinra said and walked out of the classroom and closed the door.

They heard her footsteps slowly fading and soon the class starts talking and yelling.

"Hi, I'm Namine" The girl said and smiled at Roxas

"Hey Namine, I'm Roxas" and they started to talk about all kind of stuff about school.

But they didn't noticed that a group is watching them, a girl with blond short hair and 2 locks of hair standing up, whispers something to a boy with pink hair.

A boy with blond hair threw a pen at Roxas. Roxas turned his head and met the evil grin of the blond girl, "look guys we have a dwarf with a red nose on our school" She said laughing

"And I thought that I've seen everything" The pink haired boy said

Roxas didn't like this kind of attention and turned his head back to Namine.

"How dare you to turn your head around when I'm talking to you" The blond girl said annoyed

Roxas ignored her

"Hey, Red nose! I'm talking to you! Are you to chicken to face me?" she laughed

"Are you that scared to face a girl who is better then you?" the pink haired boy laughed

Namine looked worried at Roxas who was forcing himself to ignore the group

The blond girl nodded to the blond guy and the guy stood up and walked to Roxas.

Roxas looked at the guy in the corner of his eye, the blond guy had a lot of earrings in his ear. The blond guy grabbed Roxas his collar and looked him angry in his eyes.

"When Larxene is talking to you, you listen! Understand!?" The blond guy said with a scowling look. Roxas bit his lip

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Roxas closed his eyes and nodded. "good" the blond guy put Roxas on his feet and gave him a hard punch in the stomach

Namine gave a scream and looked at Roxas who fell on his knees.

The girl and pink haired boy laughed and stood up. "Don't forget my name ever sweetheart, or you regret it!" The girl, Larxene said and walked out of the classroom with the two boys.

Namine helped Roxas to get up "Are you ok Roxas?"

"I…..i'm fine" He lied and gave a little smile to Namine.

"o…okay…" She said with still a concerned look on her face

Roxas looked at the class who were staring at him, but soon they looked away and started whispering to eachother.

Great….I'm the subject of the school gossip now….Roxas thought and sighted

During lunch Roxas and Namine sat together and compared they're timetables with eachother. "Look we have almost every subject together" Namine said with a smile on her face. Roxas smiled to but suddenly his attention got distracted by a lot of noise.

A boy with red spike hair entered the canteen, he smiled at some cheerleaders, did a high five with a guy with a mullet and walked towards a table. He pasted Roxas and for a second they're eyes met. The red haired boy stopped and turned around to face Roxas.

Roxas swallowed his own saliva and looked at the green eyes from the guy.

Suddenly the guy got glomped by a blond girl. Roxas looked good and saw it was the girl from before, Larxene.

"Axel I've missed you" She said with a dramatic tune in her voice

So his name is Axel. Roxas thought

"Hi Larxene, how was your extra class?" He asked while still getting hugged by Larxene

"It was horrible Axie….that new kid was really being rude and ignored me while I was talking to him" She said and pointed at Roxas

Axel looked with his green eyes at Roxas again and smiled "So you're the new kid where everyone is talking about" He bowed down to Roxas "Welcome to your worst nightmare kid" Roxas looked at Larxene who had a evil smile on her face

Axel looked at Namine "Hi Namine" He said and smiled before looking at Roxas again

"H…hi Axel" She said shy

The gang from Larxene walked down to us and stopped next to Axel and Larxene

"This are Marluxia and Luxord" Axel pointed at the pink and blond haired boys "And as you already know this is Larxene, my girlfriend" Axel put a arm on her shoulders "And I am Axel the fire starter" Axel smiled

Roxas turned his head and put his hand under his head while looking at his lunch

"Why you annoying brat!" Larxene yelled angry

Roxas saw in the corner of his eye a smile on Axel his face. Axel turned around and walked towards the exit of the canteen "Huh!? Axie? Where are you going?" Larxene asked and ran after him. "Don't think its over kid" Marluxia said and a couple seconds later the gang disappeared out of the canteen

"Wow Roxas your amazing!" Namine said with a big smile on her face "Your so brave"

Roxas didn't listen what she said but kept on looking at the exit door from the canteen. What was that smile? He thought

The day pasted slowly and Roxas was relieved when finally the last bell rang.

He walked with Namine together out of the school "So Roxas…you want to go over to my place?" She asked a bit shy

"Sure why not" Roxas answered and a couple minutes later they arrived at a large white house with a garden full of flowers

"Wow Namine do you live here? The house is huge!" Roxas said with open mouth

She blushed

We entered the house, a man came to us and asked us if he can take our bags. We gave them to him and we walked to the living room.

"Was that your father?" Roxas asked.

Namine giggled "no"

"Your brother?"

"No, try again" she laughed

"Uncle?"

"He is the butler" she said and laughed at the face of Roxas

"B…..butler!?" He followed her

"Surprised?" They arrived at the large living room, there are 3 black couches in the middle of the room in front of a large TV screen on the wall. In front of the couches is a white coffee table. Under the TV screen is a sideboard with some pictures on it. Everywhere are paintings of nature on the walls and everywhere you look you see flowers and plants.

"Wow this is such a lively room" Roxas looked around.

"Thank you, my mom loves flowers and plants" Namine smiled and sit down on the couch. Roxas did the same

The butler walked down to them and gave them some lemonade and cookies.

"You must be very rich to have such large house and a butler" Roxas laughed

"Well kind off, my father is the boss of Shinra cooperation"

"S…..Shinra cooperation?.....so your father is….." Roxas stopped

"Rufus Shinra" they heard from behind

They looked behind

"Daddy" Namine said happy and hugged the man

"Hello sweetie, you have a new friend?" A man with blond hair asked with a cup coffee in his hand.

"Yes daddy, this Is Roxas. He is new on school" Namine smiled while looking at Roxas.

"Hello sir" Roxas stood up to shake the man his hand

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Rufus Shinra Namine's father"

"Daddy why are you so early home?" Namine asked

"Well one of my employers was playing with fire so the sprinklers got on and now the whole building is wet, and I have to let it clean" Rufus said with and annoyed tune in his voice

"Again? Is it mister Reno again?" she asked

"How did you guess, that guy is such a trouble in the ass, but I have to work in my office now sweetie" Rufus turned around "Bye Roxas, Nice meeting you" he disappeared upstairs

"I cant believe that your dad is Rufus Shinra" Roxas still was surprised

"Only because he's rich?"

"No…because…..uh…he is the boss off such a great company" He lied

I'm not gonna tell her that her dad and my dad are always fighting. Roxas thought

"Yes, I'm very proud daughter" She smiled and took a bite of her cookie

"Aah, Riku that tickles!" A girl with brown/red hair appeared in the living room followed by a boy with silver hair.

"Hi Namine" The girl said and waved at Namine

"Hi Kairi and Riku" Namine smiled

Kairi got hugged by the boy and he kissed her cheek

"Do you have a boyfriend Namine?" The boy said and smiled at Roxas

"B….boyfriend!?" Roxas asked surprised

Namine blushed "This is Roxas, He is new on our school"

Kairi smiled "Hi Roxas I'm Kairi, Naimine's older sister I'm 1 class higher then you are" She looked at the silver haired boy "this is Riku, he's in the same class as I am"

"H..hello" Roxas smiled

Roxas nodded that Riku was looking at him with a weird smile

"Say Roxas, did we ever met? You look familiar" He asked

"No we haven't" Roxas got nervous of the look from Riku

and if it couldn't get any worse another girl appeared from the stairs.

"EEUWL! What is THAT doing here!?" It didn't take long for Roxas to recognize the voice

Larxene…..why is she always where I am. Roxas thought and sighted

"Are you stalking me or what?" She laughed

"Do you know Roxas?" Riku asked

"Unfortunately, I do. He is a annoying new brat at school" she laughed

"Larxene….is this the boy you and the others are picking on?" Kairi looked at Namine who nodded "I can't believe you! Why are you so mean?" Kairi asked

"Whatever…." Larxene rolled with her eyes and walked out of the house.

"I really cant believe her" Kairi looked angry but soon her face turned normal because Riku put an arm on her shoulders and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

"Let me guess….She's another sister?" Roxas sighted

"I'm sorry Roxas….." Namine looked down

"It's not your fault…." Roxas smiled

"Just ignore her Roxas, Larxene is just a jealous bitch" Kairi smiled at Roxas and she headed with Riku upstairs.

"See you at school Roxie-boy" Riku said with an evil grin

"R…Roxie…boy?" Roxas raised an eyebrow

Namine giggled "He is just teasing, he likes to give people he like, nicknames"

"Another nickname I got today…" Roxas sighted and drunk the last bit of his lemonade. "I think I'm going home" after Roxas thanked Namine and they said goodbye, Roxas headed to the place he feels safe……home

Omg done!! xD

It took me 3 days to wrote O_o lol

But sorry for the bad writing xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2. **

**I want to t****hank everyone for the faves :D You guys are the best!**

"Roxas, It's time to wake up" A woman's voice was heard trough the house.

Roxas looked at his alarm clock "07:30 am" he rolled over in his bed and pulled his blankets over his head.

"Roxas!" the woman yelled again but still got now response. Roxas heard her footsteps on the stairs and stopped right in front of his door. She knocked "Roxas wake up or you are going to be late again"

"Mom…I don't want to" He looked at the ceiling

"Why? Are you sick?"

"Yes.."  
"I'm coming in" She opened the door and walked to her son's bed "What's the matter?"

"I'm sick" He covered his face.

"You don't look sick" She put her hands in her side.

"Well, I am" Roxas looked at the brunette standing beside him.

"Mom he is school sick" A boy who looked exactly like Roxas except his hair was brown, was standing near the door.

The woman sighted and walked out of the room "Go change and I will give you a ride to school, and I don't want to hear any excuses anymore" She closed the door and walked with Sora to the kitchen.

"Thanks Sora…" Roxas stoop up to dress up and after a couple minutes he was eating his breakfast in the kitchen.

"And why where you pretending to be sick?" The woman asked while packing her bag.

"I hate my new school…" Roxas ate his last pieces of bread and grabbed his bag.

"Honey" The woman hugged Roxas "I know it's hard in the beginning but I'm sure that it will get better soon enough, just wait and see" She gave him a kiss

"I'm not like them….They all have memories and they know who they are…" Roxas looked at his feet.

"Roxas…I know it's hard for you to be in such weird place after that incident, but you have to keep going on" She looked at the clock "Come we have to go or were going to be late" She grabbed her car keys and the 3 walked to the pick up truck.

10 minutes later they arrived in front of the schoolyard.

Roxas looked at the schoolyard and noticed that people where staring at them "Mom…next time will you please take the other car…." Roxas looked annoyed.

"Yes…please mom…" Sora begged.

"Why?" The woman asked and looked at the boys who jumped out of the car.

"Because it isn't really normal for a woman to ride in a manly pick up truck" Roxas sighted.

"Well it's not my fault, your dad was the one who took my sport car to his work" She answered "Well have fun at school" She waved the 2 boys goodbye and drove away.

"Next time I walk to school…even when I'm going to be late" Roxas sighted and walked with Sora to the school entrance.

"Me to…this is so embarrassing" Sora agreed.

Suddenly 3 people jumped in front of them. Kairi, Riku and Namine.

"Sora, your mom is hot!" Riku whispered to Sora so Kairi won't hear it.

"Dude that's gross….,don't talk about my mother that way…" Sora suddenly looked sick.

The 5 arrived at the locker hall.

"Roxas, You know Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, He is my twin brother" Roxas answered but tries to hear what Riku and Sora are talking about..

"What? Your twin?" Kairi and Namine looked surprised

Sora and Riku took something out of Riku's locker and hides it from the rest.

"Yes, it's a long story" Roxas laughed.

"Now the problem of you looking familiar is solved" Namine giggled.

Kairi smiled and looked at Riku and Sora who where acting suspicious "What are you 2 talking about?" The boys jumped up in surprise and suddenly they needed to go to the bathroom and they disappeared.

"Boys!..." Kairi rolled her eyes and looked at Roxas again.

And then It happened, the atmosphere suddenly changed.

Some girls where yelling and running to the school entrance/exit and opened the doors. Roxas looked at they're direction and someone came trough the doors, It was Axel with beside him Larxene. They where walking hand in hand.

"So there she was the whole night.." Kairi rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "They think they are so cool…" Namine sighted.

"Specially Larxene, since she knows Axel she suddenly has changed from a loving girl to your worst nightmare bitch" Kairi closed her locker and turned around to see that Axel and Larxene where kissing "I didn't want to see that! I think I'm going to search for Riku" She waved to Roxas and Namine and disappeared to the bathrooms.

Axel waved to Larxene and disappeared upstairs, Larxene caught Roxas and Namine's stares and headed towards them.

"I think she heard Kairi…" Namine said scared.

"It was nice knowing you Namine." Roxas gave a little smile.

"Same here…" She answered

Larxene stopped in front of Roxas and looked at him with her cold eyes "I'm going to hold a party tomorrow night, so I'm going to give you this" she reached her arm to Roxas with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"That's an invitation you idiot"

"You are asking me to come to your party?" Roxas blinked.

"Yes….It was not mine decision, But Axel asked me to invite you to" Larxene looked annoyed.

"He did?" Roxas and Namine looked at eachother in surprise.

"Yes, weird enough. But as my boyfriend he has the rights to make such decisions" She put the invitation in Roxas his hand "Don't say anything before I change my mind…." She didn't look at Roxas nor Namine and just walked away.

The bell rang.

"Why would Axel want to invite you to this party?" Namine asked surprised.

"No Idea….He even doesn't know me…" Roxas looked at the invitation.

"Are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure….I don't think I am" They headed for they're classroom.

"I'm going to" Namine said.

"You got an invitation to?"

"No, but the party is at my house so my parents insisted that Kairi and I have to go to" Namine sighted.

"Then I'm going to" They walked into the class and saw miss Shinra sitting behind her desk reading a book.

Roxas and Namine walked to they're tables.

"Now I think about it, Our biology teacher is miss Shinra is she maybe your father's sister?" Roxas sat down on his chair.

Namine giggled "No she's my father's wife"

Roxas blinked "So she is your mother?"

Namine blushed and grabs a book out of her bag "Kairi looks like her, I look a bit like my dad" She opened her book.

Slowly the rest of the class arrived and sat down on they're chairs.

"You have your mother's kind personality" Roxas opened his book and didn't noticed that Namine was smiling with a blush.

During lunch Kairi, Riku, Sora, Namine and Roxas ate together.

"I'm going to" Sora said while looking at Roxas his invitation.

"You have to get an invitation to come" Roxas said.

"I have an invitation, Roxle" Sora said with his mouth full

"How did you get an invitation? And don't call me that" Roxas said annoyed

"And don't talk with your mouth full" Kairi giggled

"Larxene gave me one" Sora swallowed his pizza

"Why would she do that?" Roxas blinked

"Larxene likes Sora" Riku laughed

"Shut up!" Sora said irritated

"Riku, Did you got an invitation to?" Roxas asked

"No, But Kairi is going to sneak me inside" he laughed and winked at Kairi

"So are you going or not?" Sora asked

"I don't know" Roxas sighted.

The day pasted fast, Sora and Roxas said goodbye to the others and together they walked home.

**Roxas POV**

Sora kicked his shoes off and threw his back on the couch he walked to the kitchen and grabs something to drink.

I headed to the kitchen and took a apple. "Should I go or not…" I asked

Sora turned the TV on "That's your decision, but if you go, then this would be your first official party"

"I…know" I answered

We looked at the TV without saying a word

Suddenly the phone rang and Sora was the one who answered.

"Hello? Oh hey……..I don't know" Sora looked at me "Yes he is here…but I don't think he wants to talk to you…….Yeah I know…..okay…..bye..…" He gave the phone to me with a concerned look on is face

I took the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas" I heard on the other side

My mouth felt opened and my eyes widened, I recognize that voice everywhere

"A….Axel?" I looked at Sora who seems to be surprised to.

Why would Axel call me? "How did you get this number?" I asked

"Got it from my little brother" he answered

"Little brother?" I asked

"Riku"

Wow….everyone is family from eachother….

"So…Why are you calling?" I asked trying not to sound surprised

"Did you got the invitation?" he asked

"Yes.."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going?"

"I don't know" I looked at Sora who tries to hear what we're talking about

"It's your choice…but If you want to get some respect at school you better go, for your but even Sora's sake" he said

"W…why, what has he to do with this?" I turned my back to Sora

"Well some people prefer not to be seen with a guy who's twin brother is to scared to go to a party from one of the coolest kids on school, It would harm his reputation at school"

Reputation? Does Sora have one? "….ok….If you say so…bye Axel" I hung up without waiting for Axel to response.

"What did he say?" Sora asked curious

"He just asked If I go to the party, I'm going upstairs I need to do some homework, and If he calls back, please tell him that I'm going to bed" I walked to my room and let myself drop on my bed. "Why does he want me to go to that party so badly?" I looked at the ceiling and sighted "Stupid Axel" a couple minutes later I fell asleep.

Suddenly I woke up cause someone was petting my hair, my eyes tried to focus cause it was very dark in my room. "Roxas?" I heard my dad calling. "D…dad? What are you doing here?" I finally could see my father's face. His hair was al spiked up like always.

"I don't know…It's a little guess…but…..maybe I live here?" He smiled "are you going downstairs? Dinner is ready"

"I'm not hungry" I avoided his eyes

"You and not wanting to eat? Why wont I believe that?" He laughed

I sighted "I've got an invitation to a party..."

"That's great! See you get friends very fast"

"It's a party from a bully….She didn't want me to come but her boyfriend insisted, but he doesn't even know me"

Dad looked at me "So? What's the problem that guy wants to be friends and he doesn't like the decisions from is girl, that's all" He laughed

"He is the coolest boy in the whole school and is very popular, why does he wants to invite a new kid who is hated by his girlfriend?" I looked annoyed

"Son, just go to that party and everything will work out" He petted my head again.

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" I hugged him

"Cloud! Roxas!" My mom yelled.

"Were coming!" My dad yelled back and smiled "Lets fear the cooking from your mother"

I laughed "But dad….she improved her cooking skill"

"She did? How long was I gone?" he blinked

"2 days" I answered

"To long! Tomorrow were going to do some fun stuff, okay?"

"Ok!"

"GUYS! Or Sora is going to eat everything alone!" Tifa yelled

"We won't let that happen!" Roxas and Cloud both ran to the kitchen and laughed after seeing a disappointed Sora. "Aaaaw damn it…" he sighted

normal POV

The next day went really fast, Cloud picked Sora and Roxas up from school and they went to the game hall. after a couple hours gaming, Cloud treated the boys on a dinner at the MC Donalds.

When they arrived at home Cloud got a little argument with Tifa cause no one wanted her dinner anymore thanks to the hamburgers from the MC Donalds.

Sora and Roxas headed upstairs to prepare themselves for the party.

**I'm sorry ****this chap has a lot of fast time parts, I had a writing block while writing this T_T**

**Next chap is going to be much better! I promise!**

**And next time Roxas and Axel will have a serious talk at the party :D Can't wait to write :D**


End file.
